


Inflammation

by Sylv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not nearly afraid enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflammation

"Hey there, babe. Listen, I'm looking for-"

"I don't talk to people I don't know."

Her response was so short and sharp that he actually stopped talking. She, on the other hand, continued walking with those long, purposeful strides, not even bothering to look back at him. Axel blinked before jogging to catch up with her, and cut her off.

"Come now, sweetheart," he said, green eyes glinting. "I don't have all day, and I need to know where-"

"Are you deaf?" she snapped, glaring up at him with her hands on her hips. "I don't know you. Please move."

"No," he growled, and found that he had instinctively dropped down into an offensive position.

She raised an eyebrow. He did the same.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No. Should I be?"

Axel took in this short girl with her brown braids and summer tank top and snapped his fingers, allowing a small flame to flicker above them and swiftly positioned them under her chin.

"Yes. Very."


End file.
